1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the present invention relates to a battery pack, and more particularly, to a battery pack capable of preventing movements of components by enhancing shape matching when the components in the battery pack are assembled.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the development and demand of mobile devices have recently been increased, demands on secondary batteries as power sources have been rapidly increased.